A New Beginning
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: First Degrassi Fic. Please Read and review! As always, my usual disclaimers apply! Not Slash! After a Unspeakable tragedy, Will Owen Help Hallie(OC) get thru this, before its too late?
1. Chapter 1-preface

A new beginning-A Degrassi Fanfiction

(Disclaimer-(My Usual disclaimer applies; I don't own anything besides my OC characters. Enjoy! I also don't own the music as well; they just feed my creative musings- And lastly- Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes! (Genre-Friendship\Romance)

(A\N-Now that my disclaimers out of the way, On to A new beginning-My first Degrassi Fanfiction)

Preface

I was on a holiday break when I decided to visit Canada- I desired to compete in the equestrian circuit and start a new life.

I had finished packing my bags in preparation of leaving, I was kind of glad-though I did not know how my parents would feel about me starting a new life, though they knew it was for the best. I had also enrolled at Degrassi Community School, and I hoped that I would be able to make a couple of new friendships along the way. I along with the other passengers boarded the plane that was to leave in twenty minutes, to calm my nerves I had started to listen to my music, which was the artist Duran Duran, Memories of my old life came back to me in spurts. "_I am really making the right decision, or just running away from my problems? _I thought but quickly pushed that thought away. The song I listened to next was awake and alive by Skillet; it was very comforting. Then, the song changed to someone else not me (The Spanish version), I had the biggest lump in my throat due to tears, but somehow I swallowed it away and fell asleep to my music. (Three hours later) We had arrived in Maine to switch planes, and we were able to get out and move around for a while, which was welcomed-my legs had not felt that way since the four hour trail ride I took. I was people watching. My flight had been called anyway, so I briskly walked towards the TSA checkpoint and was back on the other plane. Before we descended, I decided to check my FaceRange. I was surprised when I saw the message part flashing. I used my stylus to click on it, and then I saw a tweet from Principal Simpson to me. I sighed quietly; I just wanted to get to Canada so that I could have a new life, and new endeavors to explore. We were almost in Canada, I had butterflies in my stomach, I wasn't worried just joyful. In about a week, I would be going to my new school. I hoped that I would be accepted by my new classmates, and a course I would be excited to take was Fashion design and Media Immersion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-First Meeting, Part 1

I had finally arrived at the apartment that I was staying at, this would be my first attempt at living alone- but I knew I could manage. I was walking around the corner, when I stopped in a Café called the Dot. As I approached the entrance, my stomach growled with relief. Truth be told, I was very glad that I had stopped in here-it saved me from a lunch of Ramen, when I wanted something different. I sat down at a table, and looked down at the menu and asked for a cup of tomato soup with ice tea. While I waited, I saw a bunch of guys coming in-they were about my age-I looked around, and noticed that a weekend lunch crowd had begun to arrive. I thought I had heard my phone ring when one of the guys came over to my table. "Excuse me miss", Are you Okay?" I took a deep breath and said, "I am fine, Thanks and the name's Hallie Claire." I had my hand and he shook it-he had a very firm grip. I pulled my Gymkhana jacket closer to me.

He cleared his throat and said, "You're an Equestrian, aren't you? And the name's Owen." I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you and Yes I am an equestrian-Do you know of any good riding stables around here?" He thought for a moment and said-"There's one next to Degrassi-after I finish eating, I will show you where it is." It dawned on me, "I guess we will be seeing each other more because I am going to be attending Degrassi." He had a smile on his face, as he returned to finish eating. (30 minutes later)- Owen kept true to his promise and showed me that riding stable, and then I got to see what Degrassi looked like in person. It was definitely laid out differently than the old campus that I had attended; they also had different courses that my old school wouldn't even think of offering. It was nice that I had made my first friend that I could count on. I noticed that he had a Hockey letterman's jacket on, and I proceeded to ask him about his hockey pursuits. He also told me that the campus was holding class Elections and that he said that someone needed to run against someone named Holly J, or she would get the position. It was not long until I made the decision that I would run against her, because I thought of myself as a leader anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, first Meeting, part 2-Day 2

I was scrambling to get to my history class on time and I already had problems with my locker. Then, to top it all off- the bell rang and I didn't know where my class was. "_Great, my first tardy on my second day- at least next period was lunch. _I thought quickly as I entered the classroom. I sat down when my shoulder was tapped on. Then, that's when I noticed that it was a blonde haired, brown eyed guy wanted to talk to me. "Yes?"

He spoke up quietly and quickly, "_I am Cam, I see that you've already meet Owen. _He said, nodding to the person that I had met earlier at the Dot. "Yes, it is nice to meet you Cam. I smiled, and then I think I got butterflies in my stomach, though I couldn't understand why. Mr. Armstrong had assigned us a project and we were asked to pair up, but there could be a group of three. Again Cam asked me, "Would you like to pair with me?" As if taking a hint, my face reddened and I accepted the offer. Owen was laughing when I got up; I quickly excused myself and went to the bathroom. Apparently I accidently had split my jean seams. Well, I had extra pants in my bag, but they were the hottest riding breeches I owned. "_Good thing I only have two classes left." _I thought. As I entered the Cafeteria, my face was still red. I sat down with Connor from my media immersion class and Fiona from my Fashion design class. "Hey there, Stranger" it was Cam from Earlier. He continued, "Good luck on your Equestrian team tryout, they usually don't take in niners like us." I smiled broadly, "Thanks Cam, I have been practicing really hard-this is a huge deal for me." Owen spoke up, "Have you decided if you're going to run for student council?" I smiled tiredly and said, "It depends on how the tryout goes tomorrow." The bell rang, signaling the beginning of Fashion Design.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days, I had kept thinking about if I should run for grade 9 class Rep, and ultimately if people didn't want Holly J's leadership, I would win. But first, I had to make sure that I wouldn't get cocky. As I headed down the hall to Media immersion I was tapped on my shoulder, by Owen-"Have you thought about running?" I paused and bit my lip as I stopped by my locker to retrieve my book I needed. "Yes, I have and I think I will." I said smiling as I turned on my heel to enter my class room. (After Class)-I had stopped by my locker to get me purse when I noticed a letter had fallen. I quickly opened the folded sheet of paper. It said-_After your tryout is done, meet me at the Dot. Yours always, Cam._

I couldn't help but smile, I guess coming here was really a blessing in disguise as I _walked_ towards the stables where the auditions would be held. The stables were empty for now, so I decided to stretch. (Two Hours later)-I finished my tryout and headed to the Dot, I would not know my fate about the equestrian team until next Thursday. "Hey Stranger, how did the tryout go?" Cam asked. "I think it went ok, but I have to wait until next Thursday. I ordered my Coffee and Cam ordered a Sprite; we talked for over two hours. However, I started to feel doubt about myself again. But, I couldn't let Cam see that-I had to have confidence in myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- **(A\N-Please forgive all mistakes)**

(That Friday at Degrassi)

It had been a very productive first week, even more so than my old school. Maybe coming to Canada was a really good idea after all. During lunch, I decide to write my parents and tell them about my progress here; I hoped that they weren't too lonely without me. Then, I realized I would have to find a way to the spring break equestrian team practices, assuming I would make it-so today, I would be looking at Mopeds with Cam and Owen. I was very elated that I had a couple of friends to depend on. Over spring break, Fiona had asked me if I wanted to stay at her penthouse, and I accepted, knowing that we had an assignment due that week after break. Over the weekend, I would be having to study for the rest of my classes that I had, and then I received a phone call-it was from Adam, who was in my Spanish class-he offered to catch me up on the lessons that I had missed and I was totally on board with this. I would be heading to Adam's house for that study session on Saturday. Around 9:15, I decided to sleep and for the first time in a long time; I felt like I was accepted and that my life was turning out the way I needed it.


	6. Chapter 6- Pep Talk

**(A\N-If you could, please Review and let me know what you think of this. Please excuse mistakes)**

Chapter 6

Over the next two days, Fiona and I were preparing for the Degrassi fashion Show-we were both asked to MC the event. I was also being asked to start with my English training in a couple of weeks, it was really going to be very hard to adjust, the different saddles and the different terms but it was a challenge that I was ready to take on.

Fiona dropped a bomb on me when she said, "You know, we have been asked to model some dresses ourselves." That I wasn't ready for, but Fiona said she had modeled when she was in Paris, so she'd be helping me out. She went to her closet and grabbed me a pair of heels and I put them on and started walking in them. To my joy, I dint even stumble in them; that I was glad for. My phone rang, signaling a text, it was from Cam. I turned as red as a ripe tomato. To my joy, Fiona wasn't pushing the subject. "_What does Cam see in me?" _I thought quickly. "I really shouldn't worry about that right?" I wondered aloud. Fiona smiled and said, "He admires your courage and the fact that you go for what you want". I smiled and said, "Thanks for the pep talk, Fi-you don't know how much that meant to me.


	7. Chapter 7-Fashion Gala

Chapter 7-Post Pep Talk

I approached the area that we were doing the fashion show on and immediately I was anxious, but then I remembered Fiona's encouragement and then my fears seemed small. For the first part of the fashion show, which was to last about ten minutes, Fiona would be showing dresses, both casual and formal to give the female student body ideas for the upcoming winter formal. Then, for the last half of the show, I would be showing some on-trend spring designs. (5 minutes later)- I was backstage; getting my makeup touched up when I had been tapped on my shoulder by someone. It was Cam; I didn't know he liked these sorts of things. He embraced me in a tight hug and said, you'll do great out there, I am sure of it." I smiled and said, "Thanks" and I heard "Somebody I used to know by Gotye being cued up. "This was my Time and I was going to own it" I thought to myself as I walked down to the makeshift "runway" that our teacher had spend all day fretting over. The gown I was first in was a peach dress and also I was asked to wear several accessories and heels, for that one I received wolf whistles, and from the audience I could see that Cam nor Owen and even Fiona got kind of angry and weirded out as well. (**A\N-I have a link to her dress she wears plus the accessories, which is a polyvore Link)**


	8. Chapter 8-A First Dish and mystery

Chapter 8

**(A\N-Please excuse my mistakes and Excuse my lateness, due to College life) **

(Two weeks after the fashion show)

I was still getting complements on my dress and also the way I was a first time MC. As I entered Media immersion, I saw that there was a card on my desk, I decided to wait until I was alone and read it. Though, I was puzzled as to who had given it to me, but that mystery would have to wait. "_Psst, here_" a student passed me a note. The person who did that was Langston; she was a team member of mine on the equestrian team. She was a really nice girl and she was also a transfer like I was, and she was stronger at Dressage than I was, whereas I was stronger in Vaulting than she was. Today was Wednesday, which meant I would be getting home later. Fiona, Drew and Bianca had asked me to stay with them. I didn't want to impose, but they insisted. For the time being, I have been living with them, and to tell you the truth-I like living with others, I have never been one to like solitude, unless I was riding or reading.

It was around 5:15, when I entered the apartment. Tonight was mine and Drew's night to cook dinner, so I decided to go with my go-to meal. It was a pasta Bolognese, I secretly hoped they liked it. It took about two hours, and I also baked a garlic bread loaf to go along with the entrée. After Drew and Fiona set the table, we ate. "This is terrific", they all said. Drew took a gulp of his Coke and asked, "Where did you come up with this?" I smiled and said, "A true cook never reveals her secrets".


	9. Chapter 9-Unspeakable

Chapter 9, Part 1

(Previously-" I smiled and said, "A true cook never reveals her secrets".)

**(A\N-Sorry to be gone so long, be prepared for an emotional chapter.)**

I think that the whole school was on edge due to the fact of Fiona's attack. I thank God that I have always double checked my tweets to make sure that the location was always turned off and reminded my followers to do the same. Today, I was surprised that I hadn't heard from Cam in a couple of days. I wondered secretly what was going on, I had heard a fire truck siren, and that had me worried. I approached my English class, and the teacher told me to go to Simpson's office and that Owen was to accompany me.

I knew that Owen was one of the hockey team, but I didn't understand why he had to come with me. I had approached Simpson's office and he had Owen and I take a seat. I took the second chair when Mr. Simpson let out a deep sigh, and said, "_Campbell Saunders is dead." _ I just was numb and ran out of their and then proceeded to look at my phone with the pictures of the time we hung out at the apartment together. Then I replayed the message when I told him the story of Hoot. I cried and smiled as I approached my car and drove to the apartment, hoping no one followed me.

(Owen's Point of View)

As I walked towards the parking lot, I noticed that Hallie's car was missing. I decided that I would check the shared apartment and let Fiona and Drew know immediately. I knew that I had to help Hallie thru this, no matter what.


End file.
